Struggles of Love
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: Originally a one-shot but split into chapters! A look at the life of Amu and Ikuto as they grow together and face difficulties along the way. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a long time ago and just found it so I decided to post it. It was a spur of the moment thing and I did as much editing as I could, but I'm sick so sorry if I missed anything. **

**It may also be a little OOC, but I tried to keep it as close to their basic personalities as I could. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara at all! Thanks for reading **

In the dark of the night, I followed Yoru into an alley way, hearing someone groan quietly I gasped, my hand covering my mouth in shock as I saw Ikuto struggling to stand. The sight tore at my heart, but I'd never admit it.

"Ikuto-kun, are you okay?" I ran over to him, placing a hand on his arm. He glared at his Chara who'd simply been trying to help him in coming to me. I was glad he did.

"What happened?" I persisted, he pushed my hand away from him, trying to stand up straight but failing.

"I'm fine, leave me alone" he snapped, his blue hair covering his eyes, but I didn't need to see them to know he was lying.

"Don't lie to me, what happened?" I snapped, trying to help him stand properly only to be pushed away.

"I said leave me alone. Why don't you just go hang out with you boyfriend?" Ikuto snapped and I felt my eyes go wide. Boyfriend?

Ikuto smirked in a way that made anger fill me "Isn't he your boyfriend? Kiddy king I mean? Or is he still hung up over that purple haired chick? Perhaps he's fallen for the blonde? Rima wasn't it?" I felt my face heat up in anger.

Here I was trying to help him and he's being a jerk!

"Why do you do that?" I yelled he didn't seem shocked at my personality change; he must be used to my yelling by now.

"Do what?" my fists clenched my skirt as I glared at him.

"Push me away every time I'm trying to help you? Don't you see that I hate seeing you hurt?" I screamed in frustration. He does it all the time, and I was at my breaking point. He, however, finally seemed shocked at the direction the conversation was taking.

"Maybe it's because I don't want your help" he snapped, walking away from me with the help of the brick wall.

"I know that's not true!" I felt tears in my eyes. He paused.

"I know that isn't true because you're just like me! Sometimes I think that it's better if they hate me, Ikuto, but it isn't! It isn't better when they hate me, and when I found my friends I realised that! Why can't you see that I can help you?" my voice became a whisper.

"I don't need your help" he said, but I could tell his voice lacked the conviction from before.

"Yes you do and you know it! If you didn't why do you constantly wind up injured? Why do you push people away? You need help and I've always been here, waiting for you to let me. You don't and it's so aggravating because I worry about you!" I screamed, tugging at my hair.

"Amu—" I shook my head.

"No, if you don't want my help than fine! Have it your way!" I yelled, turning I ran away from the alley way.

"Amu, no—I'm sorry, Amu!" I only stopped when I heard him try to follow me out, collapsing to the ground in tears. I turned around, I'd run almost to the end of the street, but he was now out on the path, kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands and I could tell he was crying.

He wasn't the type to cry, so I knew this was bad…I knew this was terrible. Why had I run from him? I'd always been the persistent type, so when it comes to him why am I always so ready to give up?

I slowly walked back to him, pulling out my handkerchief I knelt beside him, pulling his head up I ignored his shocked look as I wiped his tears away.

"I'm never going to hate you, Ikuto, and I don't like it when you try to make me" he looked so much younger than normal with the tears running down his face, you'd think he'd look older, but right now he was so vulnerable. Right now, he was a true sixteen year old boy. He was my friend.

"I-I'm so—" I cut him off, placing my hand over his mouth.

"Don't be…I do understand. I pretended I didn't care about anyone, the entire school thinks I'm the 'cool and spicy' chick, but I'm not. I just didn't want to hurt, so I made them hate me, I made them think that I wasn't a normal girl. I met the others, Ikuto, and it helped me. I want to help you to. This has to end. I don't want you protecting me anymore, I can handle myself, obviously more than you can right now" I told him and he sighed, his hands shook but he grabbed the handkerchief from my hands and wiped at his own face. Slowly, he rested his head down on my knees and I hesitantly brushed his hair from his face.

"I'll call my mum and tell her to pick us up. You'll be staying with me, my parents will know and this time you _won't _leave unless I tell you, understand?" I snapped as I pulled my phone out, the only response was a purr and smirk as my fingers brushed against his ear by mistake.

He was such a cat sometimes.

My mum answered on two rings.

"Amu? Where have you been? It's late and your papa is worried sick!" I could hear him having a mental breakdown in the background.

"Mum, it's Ikuto again…you said I could trust you and I need to help him this time. Please, he's passed out, come and get us" I whispered in fear of her saying no. She sucked in a breath.

"Where are you?" I sighed in relief.

"The corner away from the movies"

"Alright, I'll be there in ten" so I waited for my mother, Ikuto was passed out cold which severely worried me, but I kept a strong face. Tears still fell from his eyes, but I continued patting his hair away.

When she pulled up, dad was in the passenger seat, seemingly losing his mind, but when he saw the scene he surprisingly calmed down and helped me get him in the back seat. I sat in the middle and he once again had his head on my lap.

"What happened?" mum asked and I shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know, I heard him in the alley way and he could barely stand up, we argued before I ran away from him…he hadn't wanted my help," I sighed, shaking my head before telling her what happened afterwards.

"Amu…I don't want to have to ask, but is there something going on between you two?" I looked up in shock, my eyes widening, dad practically had a mental breakdown at the question.

"I…understand him better than the others, mum…" I know I didn't answer her question, but I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Amu" her tone was warning. I shrugged one shoulder with a sigh.

"I-I don't know, mum. He's older than me, but right now he's my friend, and I know that that is all he's going to be for a very long time" in my head I remembered the words he whispered _'hurry and grow up'. _I think I know what he meant now.

"Fine, he can sleep in your room _on the floor_, do you hear me?" I nodded my head, but didn't want to tell her that I doubt Ikuto would keep to that.

"If he so much as says something you don't like, he's gone, okay?" I also didn't want to tell her that we fight a lot, and he always says something I don't like, but I nodded my head.

"Was it his father again?" my dad asked, and I was shocked he knew, but I suppose mum had to fill him in. I shrugged one shoulder.

"Could be that or the people his dad works for, or the people that work under his dad more likely" I frowned, thinking of Easter. I swore now more than ever, that no matter what I had to do, I would take Easter down just to save Ikuto. I knew that wasn't good, because Easter was dangerous and I had more than just Ikuto to worry about, but I knew for a fact that I would…and it scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally this was a one-shot, but since it had turned out to be 16 pages I've split it into chapters. So if the endings and beginnings don't really make sense I'm sorry, since I had to choose the best places to split the chapters so that it wouldn't be too long, thanks! **

**Also, the next chapter there might be a lemon, comment if you want me to put it in because it will be my first ever written, if you don't want it then it won't really matter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that it was six in the morning and I'd had only two hours of sleep. I wasn't shocked to see Ikuto in my bed next to me, he was a cat; it was natural for him to find the warmth.

I wriggled myself out of the bed as to not wake him and grabbed my clothes. Because of the turn of events, mum was allowing me to have the day off and I couldn't be more thankful.

I quickly showered and dressed in shorts, long sleeved top and suspenders, brushing my hair out I put it all up in one high ponytail before walking to my room. Ikuto was awake and sitting up in bed, grimacing in pain as he gently touched his ribs. I sighed, grabbing my first aid kit that I have stashed under my desk.

"Come here" I patted the edge of the bed and he cautiously moved over. I began to unbutton his shirt, feeling my face heat up but ignoring it. He seemed slightly shocked, not sure what to do as I pushed his shirt off. I felt myself frown in worry at the purpled bruises on his chest. He quickly grabbed his shirt, trying to slip it back on as he gained his mind back. I slapped his hands away.

"Stop, I need to fix this" I scolded him but he frowned and managed to get one sleeve in before I slapped him on the back of the head. He yelped while I pulled his shirt back off.

"I told you I was going to help you whether you like it or not! Shut up and sit still!" I snapped in anger, pulling out the numbing cream I pushed him so that he was lying down. He lay still, doing as I said as I began to gently apply the numbing cream to his entire torso. He was grimacing and groaning in pain, and at one point mum walked in, she raised an eyebrow at the scene but saw the aggravated look on my face and shook her head with a slight smile.

"I was just going to come up and do that but it seemed you beat me to the punch" I frowned down at Ikuto who was now leaning up on his forearms.

"I had my first aid training course, don't worry, I got this" I grumbled to her, she simply raised her hands in surrender, grinned before walking away.

"There, take this to. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" I said as I handed him the pain killer. He swallowed them before shaking his head.

"I'm fine" I nodded my head, blushing slightly when he caught me staring at him.

"What's going to happen now?" he said and I stared at him in a stern way, standing with my hands on my hips.

"You're going to sit around all day and let me wait on you every moment until you're better!" Ikuto blinked for a few times before a slow smirk planted itself on his face, he slowly looked my body over.

"Slave…I can work with that. I have many orders to give you. The first one being a maid outfit" I blushed a bright red.

"P-p-pervert!" I yelled at him, but he smirked at the blush on my cheeks.

"Come on, mum's cooking breakfast" he couldn't walk just yet, so I had to help him down the stairs and to the kitchen table. Dad looked like he was going to run to the bathroom any moment, Ami was happy that there was Yoru to play with but mum simply gave a tiny smile when I gave Ikuto his plate of food.

It was silent as we ate, or that was until Ami said she was finished, excused herself and then ran to her room to torture our Chara's. Leaving Ikuto alone with my parents and I. Needless to say the atmosphere was tense.

"Who did this to you, Ikuto-chan?" mum asked politely, he took a sip of his orange juice before placing it down.

"My father, ma'am" mum pursed her lips, a frown on her face that made me think she was about to get extremely mad.

"How did you meet my daughter?" I rolled my eyes at my father's question. Ikuto had no idea to say.

"Dad, that's private" we couldn't really tell them the truth, now could we?

"What's that supposed to mean?" dad was getting ready to run to the bathroom.

"No, it is okay, Sir. We actually met quite tragically, and I regret the first day I met her. I'd actually stolen something of hers and she chased me down, along with Tadase-kun, they both chased me down and I declared that if she was friends with Tadase than I was her enemy…I regret having met her on such bad terms" mum and dad gaped at him, but he looked down in shame.

"Don't be mad at him, I understand why he did it and I forgave him a lot time ago. He's not the same person any longer" he seemed shocked that I forgave him.

That night Ikuto and I lay in bed trying to sleep, my face was flushed since I could feel him in my bed but my back was to him while he lay languidly stretched out.

"Amu, are you asleep yet?" he whispered quietly.

"Mm-mm" I answered while shaking my head slightly.

"Did you really forgive me?" I knew he was hesitant to ask because I could tell he was trying to drop his guard. I was forcing him to change because he knows either way I understand him now.

I rolled around to face him "yes, I forgave you"

"Why?" he rolled over to face me as well.

"Because you're my friend" I told him with conviction, he smirked a little before rolling over and facing his back to me.

"Good night, Amu" I smiled and rolled over as well.

"Night, Ikuto" I had a feeling things were going to be okay for now.

ONE YEAR LATER

I struggled to apprehend all that was really going on. Easter just went down and Ikuto just told me he was leaving to look for his father. Why? I wanted to scream. Ikuto's been living with me and my family for around a year, ever since I found him in that alley way.

We're extremely close; he's more of a best friend to me than Nadeshiko ever was.

In front of my friends he gave me a kiss close to my lips because around them he still acts like a pervert, and I pretend to be the same girl from when I first met them but when we enter my house all the acting and façades are thrown out the window and we are just us.

I wasn't surprised when I got home and saw him lying on my bed, a packed bag on the floor. I closed my door behind me.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered. He sat up and I could see it was weighing on him and because of that I tried to be strong. I'll break down when he leaves, I told myself.

"Tomorrow morning" I nodded my head, crossing my arms over my chest I scuffed at the floor with my feet.

"I'll call you and I won't be gone forever, I promise" he said, his voice shook slightly and I nodded my head.

"Y-yeah, I know" I told him, though glad that my doubt had been squished.

"I will" he insisted and I nodded, walking towards him I sat beside him on the bed.

"Amu" he sighed; placing an arm around my shoulder I finally lost it and broke into tears. He pulled us up so that we were lying down, turning the lamp off he held me tightly while I soaked his shirt with my tears.

"When you find your dad will you come back?" I cried between sobs.

"Of course I will, he's my dad but you're my family" I was so happy when he said that. I was happy that I was persistent back then and I was happy that he finally dropped that façade, as did I, and we were able to talk and act like ourselves with no worries.

When I woke up in the morning, eyes sore from crying all night, the bed was empty and I once again broke down into tears. Mum walked into the room and sighed, wrapping me in her arms I cried loudly while my Chara's sat quietly on my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the comments **

**This is my first ever M scene, and I wasn't even going to post it, I decided to anyway, so you can skip it if you want, but sorry if it sucks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto did as promised and kept in touch, calling once every month and sending pictures, though since Yoru took them they aren't very good. But still, it's my fifteenth birthday and I'm re-reading the birthday text that Ikuto sent to me. Supposedly he's in Australia, though why he's there I've no clue.

I sit at home, my friends and family are sitting around the table smiling and laughing, but like every birthday I hide the tears that want to leave. Texts and calls just aren't the same as having him here. My friends still don't know that Ikuto had lived with me; they don't know the length of our friendship. Well, Utau guesses at it but she doesn't really know.

"Actually Amu, we have one more surprise for you" I looked up at mum with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked but she smirked and placed a hand over my eyes, standing me up I grumbled as she walked me, I think, behind the couch, facing the door.

"One, two, three!" she called before taking her hand off from over my eyes.

"Surprise" his deep, now more masculine, voice made my eyes shoot open and a hand cover my mouth.

His looks hadn't changed much, but he looked more mature and his blue hair was longer and shaggier. Before he could even place his bag down, I sprinted towards him, barrelling him over I was glad he managed to catch us, only stumbling back a couple of steps as my arms encircled him.

"Ikuto, I can't believe you're here!" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad to see you, too, strawberry" hearing him used his nickname for me made tears enter my eyes.

"Baka neko!" I cried.

"I hope my bed is still set up here, I have nowhere else to stay"

"You're always welcome, Ikuto, you always have been" I knew how much dad saying that meant to him.

"Yoru!" I heard Miki cry and laughed as she attacked him in a hug much as I had Ikuto.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, Ikuto had lived with you for a year and a bit?" Kukkai tried to wrap his mind around it while I nodded slowly.

"Yes"

"And you hadn't told us?" Rima looked pissed.

"Yes"

"And he's now living with you again" Tadase and me never really had anything but a tiny thing, yet he still looks mighty uncomfortable about this fact.

"Yes"

"Is that all?" Utau didn't look too happy either.

Ikuto and I shared a glance "yes, that's it" we said at the same time.

"It's late, we better be going" Yaya said, sensing the tough atmosphere, I smiled at her thankfully as everyone filed out the door. Ikuto and I headed upstairs, soon lying in bed in our pyjamas while we spoke quietly.

"Did you find your dad?" I questioned.

"Yes and no" Ikuto said, staring at me with intense eyes. I frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I found out he's in Australia, I know where he lives and his mobile number, but I never met him" I was shocked.

"Why not?" he seemed hesitant to answer my question.

"Because by the time that I found him, I already missed you so much that I couldn't wait any longer in seeing you" I felt a small smile lifting up my lips.

"I missed you too" I whispered, placing my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you speak to him though?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I called him and got the answers I wanted and he promised to keep in touch" I smiled.

"I'm glad" he nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, so am I. Goodnight, Amu"

"Goodnight, Ikuto"

ONE YEAR LATER

Ikuto ended up moving to a different apartment but it's like he still lives with me since I'm at his house all the time. I practically stay there more than home. My parents didn't exactly like it but they know they couldn't stop me. There were conditions; in the beginning anyway. Within the first five months all conditions were thrown away because they ended up realising I just didn't listen.

Right now we were throwing lollies at the television as we watched an incredibly crappy ninja movie.

"That totally couldn't happen in real life!" I booed as I threw a red snake at the TV, Ikuto nodded.

"That blood is fake!" he threw a chocolate after me. I sighed and leant back, picking up the pillow I chucked it as his head.

"I'm bored, entertain me!" I whined. He glanced over at me, now twenty years old he's more mature than he's ever been.

"You did not just throw a pillow at me" the next thing I now, we were having an all-out pillow fight. Okay, so maybe he's not as mature as he's ever been, but then, I'm sixteen now and probably a lot less mature.

We soon gave up the pillow fight as he began to tickle me. He pinned me to the ground and I laughed hysterically.

"N-No, stop please!" I begged, laughing hard. He did with a smirk on his face that slowly disappeared the longer we stared at each other. His hands were beside my head, his body pinning mine to the ground.

"Ikuto" I whispered, he began to bend down and I made no move of stopping him as he pressed his lips against my own. I was nowhere near experienced in kissing, the only person I've ever kissed is Tadase and even that was only twice.

But still, I followed Ikuto as he gently moved his lips against mine, I could tell he was hesitant and has only ever kissed a couple girls, one being Utau and that was never willingly.

His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I gasped, allowing him to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly when his tongue brushed against my own, I was hesitant, not sure what to do, so I made sure to copy him, gently batting my tongue against his.

We pulled away when I needed to breathe, my chest heaving as I stared up at him through slightly lidded eyes.

"…Ikuto" I whispered, it seemed to knock him back and he quickly stood up, standing awkwardly.

"Uh, s-sorry" he murmured while I slowly stood, taking a step towards him. My hand reached out as I lightly placed it on his chest, making him flinch slightly.

"Don't be" I whispered, taking another step so that I had to crane my neck just to stare up at him.

"What?" he asked, looking down in shock. In a bold move, my hands reached up to the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly as I stood on my tippy toes.

"I said don't be" I whispered firmer as I pressed my lips to his again. He moaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tightly to his body.

**! M SCENE !**

We began to get caught up in the moment, especially when I began to unbutton his black shirt. He pulled away slightly, staring at me in a way that made sure I knew what I was doing. I only continued to unbutton his shirt with my shaking hands.

When I pushed it back from his shoulders I allowed my hands to roam his bare chest, feeling how sculpted it was. When my nails dragged over his nipples he groaned, his hands groping my butt and pulling me to him as hard as he could. I pulled away, breathing heavily as his lips kissed down my neck. He began to pull me to the couch, sitting me so that I was straddling him. I pulled back only to pull my shirt off before I grabbed his face and began kissing him again.

"Amu, we have to stop" he groaned as I began licking down his neck.

"Why?" I panted as his hands ran over my curves.

"Because I don't think I can" he groaned but I shook my head.

"I never said I wanted you to"

"Amu" he said, beginning to say something else when I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His question cut off and his eyes widened slightly before he shook his head.

"Fuck it" I smirked as I began kissing him again. When his hands reached up and began to knead my breasts I gasped, my back arching and my head falling back as I broke the kiss. His lips ran down my heated skin, sucking on my pulse point as he tweaked my nipples hard. I cried out, my back arched as pleasure strung through my body, never having been touched this way.

"Ikuto" I moaned.

I looked down at him as he smirked up at me, he stopped pinching one of my nipples, instead cupping my breast as his head came down, I watched as his tongue flicked out, coating my nipple in his saliva. I gasped and moaned as he took it in his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling. My eyes shut, my hands running up and down his arms in pleasure.

"Ikuto, please" I moaned, gasping as I felt his hard on through his jeans, my stomach fluttering and tightening in anticipation.

"Please what?" he smirked and I felt my face flush in slight embarrassment.

"Please, I want you" I whispered but he paused again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head.

"B-but I've never…" he nodded in understanding, gently pressing his lips to mine as he pushed my jeans down my legs, my underwear going down along with it. I was once again straddled on his lap, but he suddenly stood with me in his arms, carrying me to his bedroom. I was blushing in embarrassment.

He laid me gently on the bed, taking his own pants and boxers off I felt my eyes soak in the sight of him, nervousness fluttered in my stomach. He was big, I mean, I've seen one before in sex-ed and stuff like that, but never in person, and he was a lot larger than any picture I remember.

"Amu, are you sure?" he said, looking at my gaze, but my eyes snapped to his and I nodded determinedly. I wouldn't change my mind because of some nerves, I've loved him for so long and I was sick of pretending I didn't.

"I'm sure" I whispered, he nodded his head, grabbing something from his bedside drawer, he ripped open the packet and slid it over himself before guiding his cock to my entrance as he kissed me gently. I winced at the pain as he pushed himself in slowly, tears gathering in my eyes as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

It took me a while but the pain ebbed away and I nodded, kissing him in a signal to begin moving, which he happily did. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust back in, allowing him to go deeper than before. I gasped, his name falling from my lips like a prayer as I continuously moaned and cried out.

I felt a band in my stomach tightening; I had no idea what it was because it felt so weird.

"I-Ikuto, n-no, w-what's happ—" before I could finish the sentence I felt something snap within me, pleasure coursed through my body, my limbs shook and I cried out loudly and I swear I saw stars behind my eyes. A few seconds later Ikuto stilled and I heard him groan my name.

**! END M SCENE !**

We lay in bed after; I was wrapped up in his arms on the brink of a fitful sleep.

"Ikuto?" I murmured sleepily.

"Mmm?" I sighed, smiling slightly and pressed my face into his chest.

"I love you" I was scared of the rejection, despite what we just did. His arms tightened around me and I sighed at the reassurance.

"I love you too, Amu"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

It was my eighteenth birthday and Ikuto and I are still going strong, though no one bah our Chara's know that we're together. Or so I thought.

"Umm, I'd like to give Amu one more present, if that's alright" Ikuto said to the room full of my friends and family. Confused I watch as he called me up to where he was. Slowly I did, feeling eyes on me as I stood before him. He sucked in a deep breath and I could see he was nervous as he continued to fiddle with something in his pocket.

"When I met you I was a puppet being used by my step-father. I had a dark past and thought that if I made everyone hate me than I'll be saving them a great deal of hurt. I saw something different in you. I could already tell that you were going to be stubborn and give me a hell of a lot of trouble. And you did. You were persistent, you were pushy and you never gave up. I told you many times I was your enemy and it always seemed like you had no idea what that word meant. But in the end I was glad because it saved my life" my brows furrowed in confusion but I felt my face heating up with all the confused looks we were getting. All except my parents. Did they know what was going on?

"I don't easily say this, I'm not a public speaker, but I've loved you for a very long time, and two years ago you told me you did as well. We kept it a secret because we both wanted something to ourselves but I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't want to keep it secret that I love you. I want you to myself, even if that makes me sound possessive. Basically, what I'm trying to say is…" I felt tears enter my eyes as he got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box from his pocket as he opened it.

"Amu, will you marry me?" I took a shuddering breath, nodding my head.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" I called out; lunging at him I pushed him over, making him laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding tightly to me. I kissed him all over the face multiple times, making his laugh before he pulled back and placed the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much" I whispered, he smiled, something only he gives to me as he gently kissed the beautiful ring on my finger before kissing me.

"I knew it!" I heard someone bellow out, breaking us from our own world as I quickly stood, Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up he spun me around.

We stopped as my mum and father came up, wrapping us both in a hug and congratulating us, Ami was next, giggling about having to be in my bridal shower.

The others came up slowly, most of my friends pissed off that we didn't tell them, but then congratulating us on the engagement. Ikuto's father was here, as he has been visiting for the last few months. He smiled and wrapped me in a big hug, lifting me off the ground before patting Ikuto on the back.

The night slowly faded and Ikuto and I walked home, going through the park where I first truly realised he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. The stage type thing was still there and I could still hear the beautiful, haunting melody he played on his violin.

"Do you remember that night?" I asked him quietly as he spun me around slowly as we danced to no music.

"The day I told you that you sucked at singing?" I blushed slightly but smiled at his cheeky grin.

"Yeah…that was the day I decided I wouldn't give up on you. That you were hurting just like me and I understood you. It was all in the notes you played" I whispered as he pulled me back in, close to his chest.

"You barely knew me back then" he said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, but I was impulsive and I chose to follow my heart. I always did" he smiled, kissing me sweetly.

"I'm glad you did, because if you hadn't I doubt I would have the pleasure of doing this," he gently kissed me on the lips "or this" his mouth moved to my ear, licking the shell before nibbling on it "or this" he kissed my neck, making me shudder, his lips moving down "I wouldn't have even been able to do this" he whispered huskily before grabbing my hips and pressing them against his, making me groan as his lips descended into my cleavage.

"I-Ikuto, not in public" I hissed in slight embarrassment. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and began leading me back to our house.

"Of course, not in public"

ONE YEAR LATER

As I walked down the aisle, my white dress flowing behind me with my father on my arm, I knew that I was shaking, my cheeks blushing a deep red, but as soon as my eyes caught the sight of my soon-to-be husband, my body stopped shaking and my father had to stop me from sprinting down the aisle.

My heart beat wildly, my stomach did flip flops and all I could think while the minister spoke was 'this is it, this is really happening'.

I was so out of it, going through what I had to say quickly, everything coming to me in flashes.

The way Ikuto's cerulean eyes flashed with happiness. His mouths moving as he said 'I do', my mouth moving as I repeated the words, the way he kissed me afterwards in a way that was short but still left me breathless, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much, the reception where we danced drank and had fun, the goodbye's as we left in a car to our honeymoon, the plane ride, him telling me he loves me, me telling him in return and then finally, the world caught up to me as he swept me off my feet, entering the threshold of our resort suit.

I squealed, making him laugh as he carried me to our bedroom, placing me gently in the bed.

"I love you, Amu; that will never change" he whispered huskily as he entered me that night. I cried out, this rating as one of the best nights of my life. He loved me more than he ever had that night, but it would be followed by one of the worst.

**Well, this is the second last chapter, this was originally meant to be a one-shot, so the next chapter will just be a continuation from this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the swing, tears falling from my eyes as my body racked with sobs. Ikuto and I never fought, not like that and not anymore. It hurt me, but more so what we had fought about. I couldn't help than to feel that it was my fault, if I'd been more careful maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.

I had been so caught up in my own pain that I hadn't realised he was there, right in front of me until he had knelt down, pulling my hands away from my face and wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered, his voice cracking. I hated that he was in pain, I hated that I was partly the cause of it.

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry" I cried back and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and I slid off the swing, kneeling in front of him.

"Everything will be okay, Amu, I promise, everything will be okay" he whispered, kissing me gently.

"How? I'm barely nineteen!" I cried and he shook his head, kissing me again and wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"I love you, I love you so much and we can make this work. Your parents love you; you have your friends and my father. We will never be alone," he placed his hand on my stomach "we will never have to face this alone. We can get through this. I love you and this baby, no matter what happens" and I smiled because it was just how he made me feel.

"I love you, too" I whispered, the tears finally subsiding as he smiled back.

9 months later

"You fucking bastard! You are never fucking coming near me again, do you understand me?" I yelled at him before a scream of pain left my throat. He held my hand tightly and I had to give him props for not running away in fear.

My mother held my other hand and I felt sorry for them both, I'm pretty sure I'm hurting them.

"I need you to breathe" the nurse said, mimicking the breathing exercises. I began to do them before another scream left my throat.

"Breathe, love, it's okay" Ikuto tried to soothe me but I glared at him.

"It's okay? You try pushing a fucking watermelon out of your vagina, and then let me tell you that it's okay!" I screamed at him before getting interrupted by the doctors.

"Okay, one last push, that's it, you can do it…on 3, 2, 1, push!" a loud scream left my throat as I pushed as hard as I could. Soon after there was a cry and I collapsed on the bed before the doctors seemed to pause.

"Uh, Doctor, we have another one coming" the nurse by legs said and not only did Ikuto pause, so did my mother.

"Another one? What the fuck do you mean another one? I was only meant to have one! One girl, that is all!" I screamed at the nurses this time.

"This can sometimes happen, it's rare but it can. Now I need you to push again, do you understand?" I screamed as another bout of pain ripped through me.

"You are getting neutered; do you understand me, Ikuto? You are getting neutered!" I screamed at him, hearing my mother giggle but I didn't have the energy to yell at her.

"What should we call them?" Ikuto asked as I was now calm, all clean in a room with my twin daughter and son lying on my chest. I wasn't the only one that came out injured though, it turns out I'd fractured one of his fingers and his hand is now bandaged. I didn't feel bad at all, that's what the bastard gets for getting me pregnant.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked and he bit his lip.

"I still like Tsukiyomi Misako for her," he gently ran a finger along her nose and I grinned, nodding my head.

"What about…Tsukiyomi Hikari?" he nodded, grinning at me before gently kissing me.

"I like that"

50 years later

It had been a long time, long years. Ikuto and I lay side by side in bed; our skin withered our hair grey and his mostly gone. Either way he was still as gorgeous as he was when he was younger. We'd had an adventure. It was a long one, where we sometimes got pushed back down and had more than enough struggles, but we fought it all together.

We'd had two more kids, thankfully not twins this time, and they all had grown up to get married and have kids, and then their kids had kids. Ami had grandchildren as well now and time had flown bye, faster than I ever thought that it would. It used to scare me, the idea of growing up and becoming old, but it never weighed as heavily on my mind when I had Ikuto beside me. Just the thought of living more adventures with him, every day was new memories.

"Ikuto?" I whispered, our hands clasped on his chest.

"Yeah, love?" I grinned up at him, both of our breathing was slow and I knew that it was only a matter of time.

"I love you" I whispered and he grinned, that same youthful grin that he always had. It had never changed; he has always been that perverted, dirty, carefree boy, only the 'boy' turned into an old man. But it was okay, because the 'girl' turned into an old woman.

"I love you, too" I whispered back. I could feel his breathing slowing down and my eyes began to well with tears. I had expected to go first, mainly because I didn't want to live a second longer without him.

I didn't want to watch this, didn't want to see his face slowly loose that smile that he held, didn't want to see his eyes slip close as they lost that life that they always held.

In a way I wish that we were those young teens again, throwing lollies at the television as we yelled at stupid movies. Or when we jokingly bickered over what the kids should or shouldn't be allowed to watch, or whether we should be letting them have lollies late at night. I wanted to go back to the times we kissed because I wanted to cherish them more than I ever did. I wanted to go back to my wedding day and say 'I do' again, or to the time we first made love.

I couldn't though, but knowing that I had these memories had to be enough. Despite the pain at feeling his chest stop moving and his arm fall slack from around my shoulders, his hand now limp in mine, I knew that it was enough. I loved him with all my heart; we were one of the few that made it. From my age of twelve to 70, I had loved him, knowingly or not. I like to think that he loved me all that time as well, through arguments and all.

I felt my heart beginning to slow down as well and I wasn't scared. I just wanted to be with him again. I wanted to see that lively man that I loved. I felt tired, so, so tired. My eyes began to slip shut and I had no regrets. I loved him and everything that happened in my life allowed me to get to this day.

"Amu" I heard someone whisper and in confusion opened my eyes. I never felt as good as I did right now. I felt as if all burdens had been lifted, leaving me with this light feeling in my chest.

Confused I looked up, my mouth gaping open to see a twenty year old Ikuto standing beside the bed.

"I-Ikuto?" I gasped and he grinned at me, this time his youthful grin once again matching his face.

"It's okay, Amu, everything's okay now" and I looked down, standing up quickly as I saw our two bodies lying on our bed. It was a sweet image, hands intertwined and looking peaceful.

"But how?" I asked, looking down at me 18 year old body again. It seemed time took us back to when we were happiest.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining" and then he stepped forward, kissing me gently and I grinned.

"It seemed no matter what happened we'll always be together" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to hate that?" I teased.

"Come on, I think our parents are calling" I smiled widely.

"How do go to them?" I asked in worry, but I knew that I had no reason to fear anything. He wrapped his arms around me and grinned.

"Just close your eyes and feel" and I did as he said, suddenly knowing that everything would be alright. I had my family back and I know at some point my kids and I will be together again as well.

Everything would be okay.

**So, this is the end. I know that this had been discontinued for a very long time, but I had lost the story and had only just gotten the inspiration to re-write it. I want to thank anyone who read this! It means a lot to me that you did. **

**I'm sorry if the ending was a bit cliché and sappy, but I didn't really know how else to end it, as this is their life story, but I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
